


[Processors overheating]

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Partners to lovers in less than 600 words, bearded!Gavin bc beards as sexy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Nines is a rational android. Yet despite his rigid programming, he is nervous to meet Gavin again after a falling out they had. Gavin who had grown a thick beard during his months long undercover mission.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	[Processors overheating]

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha  
> Advent Calendar right?   
> Nah bitch
> 
> Sorry about the weird posting schedule, but since I was travelling home and had a thousand things to do before and after that I had little to no time to write and/or post. So I will upload the other stories after Christmas and hopefully no one will be mad lol.

Nines slowly stepped out of the car outside the DPD main office. A reminder kept popping up that today was the day that Gavin would return from his undercover mission. Despite knowing it better due to this programming, he was a little nervous. 

The last time he had seen Gavin was after the two of them had a falling out during a case they had been both working on. The case had been given to Connor and Hank because of Gavin’s interference with one of the suspects. 

Nines’ reaction to it had been his usual cold anger and Gavin had reacted with exploding into the android face, cussing him out. Neither had reacted in any way a sensible person would have. Neither was proud of the way they had reacted. 

“Morning Nines!” Letty, one of the beat cops waved over at him when she spotted Nines strolling into the lobby. 

“Hello Letty,” Nines replied smoothly. 

“Have you seen Gavin already?” She shoved her hand into the crook of Nines’ elbow. 

“No I haven’t seen him.” 

“He has grown a beard…” Letty mused and smirked up at Nines. 

“Has he now?” Nines replied with a nod. “Then I’ll be thrilled to see him again.” 

  
  


Nines managed to avoid Gavin until noon when the two of them had a scheduled one on one meeting since Nines had been vital in the organisation of Gavin’s undercover mission. 

“Hiya Nines,” Gavin said, sounding a little meek and timid to Nines auditory processors. 

“Hello Gavin,” Nines glanced over at his partner and then it happened again.

His processors, not only the visual ones, stuttered and started working overtime. 

Gavin looked just as rugged as always but now he sported a thick, well kept beard. It wasn’t something Nines had never seen, a lot of the detectives, Hank included, wore beards. But on Gavin it was something entirely different. 

“How have you been?” Gavin asked and Nines forced himself to return to normal. 

“I have been satisfactory. There were a few moments when I truly missed you however,” Nines said with a small smile. 

“No one to yell at? No one to reprimande?” 

“Something like that,” Nines chuckled. “You have changed. I mean not only physically but also mentally.” 

“Heh, yeah,” Gavin rubbed a hand over his chin. “There were things that kind of fucked me up to be honest. I learned to appreciate to have someone who looks out for me.” 

Nines smiled and tilted his head. 

“Do you like it? The beard?” Gavin asked. 

“Yes, I do like it. It suits you.” 

“That’s nice to hear,” Gavin chuckled and to Nines’ surprise he blushed. 

“Are you alright Gavin? Do you have fever?” 

With two long steps, Nines reached Gavin and pressed a hand on his cheek. The soft skin underneath his fingers was a stark contrast to the slightly raspy sensation of Gavin’s beard on the palm of his hand. 

Gavin inhaled deeply and suddenly Nines’ feed wa overwhelmed with feedback from Gavin’s vitals. Time seemed to move slower and Nines reached for Gavin. 

And then their lips met. And their worlds came crashing down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment, it motivated the writer!!


End file.
